


Carry Me Home

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, High School, soft Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: High School AUAlex drags Kara to a party where she meets the stunning Lena Luthor for the first time. Kara has a little bit too much to drink and Lena is left to pick up the piecesorLena is really soft and takes care of Kara after the first time she gets drunk





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one shot so much! I know it’s a pretty basic idea but soft Lena is my favorite 
> 
> \- D

Kara Danvers opened the door to a house crowded with people, she couldn’t even remember why she had agreed with Alex to come to this party. Most likely because Alex didn’t have anybody to go with but parties weren’t Kara’s thing. The house swayed from the loud beat of music and it reeked of vomit and marijuana... definitely not Kara’s scene. Alex tapped Kara’s shoulder and pointed to the living room. Kara just nodded but honestly she was crushed that Alex had left her already. Kara wandered into the kitchen and grabbed herself a drink. Alex was always teasing Kara about how much of a goody two shoes she is and tonight Kara was going to prove her wrong. Kara left the kitchen and tried to casually lean against the wall. The blonde haired girl finally took a sip of her drink and almost gagged at the taste. 

“It’s supposed to be vodka spiked punch.” The voice belonged to a brunette haired girl with piercing green eyes. She was gorgeous.

“Oh. It’s not very good.” Kara blushed as the mystery woman stood next to her. 

“I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.” Lena put out her hand for Kara to shake. 

“I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.” Kara smiled and took her hand. 

“You don’t seem like a party person Kara, what brings you here?” Lena raised her eyebrow in a cocky fashion that made Kara giggle slightly. 

“My sister brought me, she’s off somewhere with friends.” Kara shrugged and offered to grab Lena another drink. Lena thank her but declined the offer. 

Kara headed toward the kitchen anyway and poured herself another drink, her head had already started spinning. Kara joined Lena back by the wall, she felt slightly self-conscious under Lena’s intense green stare. 

“Are you from NCHS? I haven’t seen you around before.” Lena bit her lip, still staring at Kara. 

“Yeah I moved to National City about a year ago.” Kara smiled and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her social media account. 

“Want to swap numbers?” Lena asked holding out her phone for Kara to do so. Kara nodded and put her number in the green eyed girls phone. 

Lena typed out hey on her phone keyboard and sent it to Kara. Kara’s phone dinged a second later and a smile lit up on the blondes face. 

“Hey can we go find somewhere to sit?” Kara asked Lena and finished her drink in one swig. 

Lena nodded and took Kara’s hand pulling her through the kitchen so Kara could grab another drink and out to the back porch where they could sit quietly. Kara’s phone pinged again and she sighed. 

“My sister just left with her friends, I guess I should go with her since my parents aren’t home.” Kara pulled her hand from Lena’s and stood up. 

“Kara wait! Let’s stay a little longer and I can give you a ride home.” Lena smiled and reached for her hand again. 

“Okay.” Kara blushed as Lena put her arm around her and Kara drank her punch, happy for the first time in a while. 

Kara finished her drink and her eyes began to swim with colors. Before Kara could protest and tell Lena she was done drinking, Lena had already sprung up and gotten her another drink. It was getting late and the mosquitos had started biting the two of them so they went back inside. 

“Woah, it’s louddd in here!” Kara giggled and her words were slurred. 

“You’re drunk, okay let’s go home.” Lena pulled Kara out the front door and helped her into the passenger seat. 

Kara told Lena her address and Lena drove off down the road, getting Kara home safely. Kara unlocked the door and Lena followed her inside.

“Damn Kara, nice house.” Lena smiled but it immediately fell from her face as Kara proceeded to vomit all over her clothes. 

“Oh Kara, darling I’m going to go set up a bath for you, okay?” Lena cooed at her and headed upstairs to turn on the warm water. 

Lena rushed back downstairs and put her arm around Kara, helping her up the steep stairs. The water had finally warmed up and Lena turned around as Kara stripped out of her dirty clothes. Lena heard the water splash as Kara lowered herself into the bubbles and hot water. 

“Are you okay Kara?” Lena tried her best not to stare at her perfect figure. Kara nodded and asked Lena if she wouldn’t mind washing her hair. 

Lena pulled out the shampoo and conditioner bottles and began to massage her head with the soap. Kara’s hair was soft and perfectly curled, all Lena could think about was how gorgeous she was. After Lena had rinsed off Kara’s hair and gotten Kara some fresh pajamas out of her room, Lena turned around so Kara could once again change. 

“I’m going to clean up the front hallway, okay hun? Wait here.” Lena blushed, she wanted desperately to kiss Kara tonight. 

After Lena cleaned up Kara’s mess she crept back up the stairs and handed Kara a water. Kara chugged the glass down before grabbing Lena’s hand to show her her bedroom. 

“Kara, I need to go. It’s almost one am and my mom and brother are going to be pissed.” Lena sighed and gently tugged her hand away from Kara’s. 

“Lena, wait!” Kara whisper shouted and Lena proceeded to sit on the edge of Kara’s bed. 

Kara’s soft lips were suddenly on Lena’s making the air between them vibrate. Lena was gentle and made sure to cradle Kara’s head in her arms while Kara kissed with more fire and want. The sound of Kara’s front door creaking open broke them apart. 

“Shit. That’s Alex, can you um... use the window?” Kara cringed and squeezed Lena’s hand. 

“Yeah sure. Are you feeling better?” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand back and stood up slowly. 

“Much better.” Kara blushed and watched as Lena Luthor disappeared from her sight.


End file.
